Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Arthur's Clinic Moving
This is the sixth and final chapter of Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. During Horse Stables, Jade is trying to win, then Amy and Jack tries to save Hunter, but it died. And a quick marriage proposal forced Amy to run away, heading back to Snuggford. A relationship is over, Amy! Level 51 - All the Time... *Arthur works with counter while Lisa enters the clinic. *Arthur: Good morning, Lisa. *Lisa: Morning Arthur! Coffee? *Arthur: That'd be wonderful. Thank you! *Newton: Coffee! Coffee! *bwaah* *Arthur: Caffeine is the last thing you need, Newton... *They laugh on Newton flies. *Arthur: Think Amy will be stopping by to see us anytime soon? *Lisa: I hope so... I really miss her! *Arthur runs the place while Lisa helps out. After the level *Arthur works on the counter. *Lisa: Well, I certainly don't know what this town will do without you, Arthur. *Lisa: This place is busy every single day. *Arthur: I'd love to keep it open, but I'm... well... I'm tired I suppose. *Newton: Too old. Too old. *bwaah* *Lisa laughs. *Arthur: You're no young'un yourself Newton! *Newton: Amy! Amy! *nwaah* *Amy arrives at the clinic. Amy and Lisa hug. *Lisa: Oh, Amy! Are you alright? Can I get you some tea, or- *Amy: OH, I've just -sniffle- has the worst -sniffle- day ever! *Grandpa gave Amy a hug. *Amy: Oh, Grandpa. I missed you so much. *Lisa: Amy... What happened? *Amy: It's a long story, I guess. *Arthur: You look exhausted. We'll talk in the morning, if you want to. *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *They laugh, and Amy's tired. *Arthur: Let's get you to bed, Amy. We'll have all the time in the world tomorrow. Level 52 - Boys *Lisa cleans the counter. Amy enters the clinic. *Arthur: How are you sweetheart? Sleep okay? *Amy: I'm much better, thanks. Sorry for, well- *Lisa: You never have to apologize to us, Amy. You know that. *Arthur: But we are a little curious. *Lisa: Yeah! Is everything okay? *Amy: Well- *Crystal and Jack enter the clinic. *Crystal: AAAMMMMYYY! What happened? *Crystal: Jasper told me the craziest thing EVER! He proposed?!?! *Lisa and Arthur: What?! *Arthur: Proposed?! *Amy: Oh, it was the WORDT! I just... It was all moving so fast. *Crystal: But I thought things were going well... *They look depressed. *Amy: Oh, Crystal, he can just be so... so... selfish! And his parents... *Crystal: But he's rich, and handsome, and always wants to spend time with you, and- *Amy: But he doesn't know me! He just... he only likes the idea of me... *Crystal: What? *Jack: I'm glad it's over. You're better off without someone like that. *Amy: Anyway, now that I'm back... Grandpa, would you like some help? *Arthur: That would be great! I've got quite a bit of lab work to do today. *Amy: Well, Jack can help with the tests - he's the best vet in New York City. *Amy thinks. *Jack: She's just being nice. I'd be happy to help though. *Crystal leaves the clinic, Arthur and Jack go aside, so they go back to work. During the level *Amy keeps herself busy, so she doesn't stay still for more than 10 seconds. After the level *Crystal enters the clinic, Jack and Arthur appear and Lisa cleans the tank. *Arthur: No, really, you're quite skilled my boy! It was great having you here. *Jack: I'm glad we got the chance to work together. Amy was right about you. *Amy: See? I told you! *Newton: Too old! Too old! *bwaah* *Arthur: I'm beginning to wonder why I missed you, Newton. *They laugh. *Jack: I suppose it's time for me to think about heading back to New York. *Arthur: Well Mr. Hawkins, you're welcome to come back anytime. Don't hesitate to drop by. *Jack: Just call me Jack, please. And thanks - I'll keep that in mind. *Jack is happy to see Amy, and he leaves the clinic. *Amy cleans the counter. *Lisa: He's cute, don't you think Amy? *Amy: Boyfriend! Boyfriend! *bwaah* *They're afraid! *Amy's scared about BF! *Amy: What? Wait, no! He's just a friend! Who's... a boy! And... you're a troublemaker... who's a... Bird! *Lisa, Crystal and Arthur laugh. Amy's tired. *Crystal: He could definitely use a haircut and- *Arthur: Well I like him. He's a very nice and clever boy. *Amy: I think I've had more than enough of boys lately... *Amy: Cure and clever or otherwise! *They laugh! Level 53 - Secret Recipes *Amy and Arthur are working and cleaning the floor. *Arthur: I'm sorry things have been so rough for you lately, but I am happy you're here. *Amy: Thanks for being here for me, too. I know you have a lot on your mind... *Arthur: True. Who would have thought retirement would be so much work? *Amy: Are you still sure you want to sell the clinic? *Arthur: Well, it's a difficult situation. There are so many memories here... *Amy: The town just won't feel the same without your clinic. *Amy: You've made a big diffence here, Grandpa. More than everyone at the Pawsitive Pet Clinic combined. *Arthur: I'm sure Jack does a lot of good work. *Newton: Boyfriend! Boyfriend! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Amy: So, when are you heading back to New York? *Amy: I don't know... I took a few days off work, actually. Hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while? *Arthur: Are you kidding?! I'd love to have you here. *Arthur: Especially if you're up for helping out with the packing... *Amy: Of course! *Amy gets something. *Amy: 'Secret Recipe for world famous dog treats'. Grandpa, what's this? *Aerthur: Oh, that's from way back when. Emily and I cooked up tis idea of selling homemade dog biscuits. *Amy puts it back. *Arthur: Working in a friendly town like this can lead to some crazy ideas. Needless to day, it was harder than it looked! *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *They laugh and Amy goes to work. Arthur puts the box away. During the level *Amy helps Arthur pack away the clinic. After the level *Arthur: I'm going to miss this place. So many memories. *Amy: Yeah, me too. It's been good to us. *Amy: What do you think you'll do next? *Arthur: I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll go visit some old friends. DO a little traveling. *Amy: That sounds wonderful. Think I'll fit in suitcase? *Newton: I'll fit! I'll fit! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Amy: Apparently you'll have a partner in crime anyway! *Arthur gets a box. *Arthur: Oof! These are heavier than they look! *Amy: Well, at lease we're getting a good workout. *Arthur leaves with the box. Amy walks to the entrance door. *Amy takes the memory and she misses it. Level 54 - Party! Party! *While they are working, Crystal enters the clinic. *Crystal: Aaaand she's back! She bring me of course. *Crystal: Oh my... this place looks so LONELY now. *Amy: Yeah. It's a little sad like this, isn't it... *Crystal: Looks like we'll just have to throw a PAR-TAY! *Arthur: What? No, no, no. None of that. *Lisa: What a great idea! A retirement party for Arthur! *Crystal: Lucky for all of you. I just so happen to be the BEST party planner for MILES! *They laugh. *Arthur: Ladies, please... *Crystal Snuggford, yeah. You know where it is, right? *Crystal leaves the place. *Arthur: She does things her own way, doesn't she. *Amy: Absolutely. Her greatest strength, and greatest weakness. *Lisa: What's important is that her heart is in the right place! *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Amy and Lisa laugh. *Amy: Sorry, Grandpa. Looks like we're all in agreement. *They laugh, Arthur goes aside, Amy and Lisa go to work. During the level *Amy receives party supplies from Crystal! After the level *Amy's interacting with supplies, while Crystal and Fufu enter the clinic. Fufu barks! *Amy: Hey there, little lady. Where's your mama? *Crystal: HEY! I ain't nobody's 'mama'! *They laugh and Fufu barks. *Amy: Crystal! This is WAAAAY too much stuff! *Crystal is FABULOUS! *Amy: Crystal... that's far too generous- *Crystal: I won't have another word of it- *Amy laughs and is happy. *Crystal: Amy... are you going to be coming back to the city? *Amy: Well, yeah. I mean, since everything is all set here- *Crystal: You know I can read you like a book, right? *Amy: No, I know. I mean, after everything with Jasper. *Amy: I... I just don't know what I want. *Amy: I guess I'm not so sure about the Pawsitive Pet Clinic... *Crystal: Well... I think you should stay in the city. There are SO many opportunities in New York City. *Crystal: Not to mention Jack, and the shelter, and... *Crystal: Oh yeah, and your BESTEST most AWESOME friend in the whole wide world! *Fufu barks. They laugh. *Amy: I know. It's just that, being here... back home. I guess it just gets me thinking. *Crystal: Well, I think you think TOO much. *Fufu barks. *Newton: Too much! Too much! *bwaah* *They laugh after Newton goes aside. Level 55 - Best Friends *Amy enters the clinic. *Amy: Oh! Is Scrappy alright?! *Arthur: He's doing fine. Just running some tests. *Amy: After what he went through test time, it's better safe than sorry... *Newton: Better! Better! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Arthur: Amy, would you mind helping out a bit with Scrappy? *Amy: Of course! You'll need to save your energy for the party this weekend! *Arthur: Oh boy. I'm never going to win this one, am I? *They laugh, Arthur goes aside, Amy and Lisa go to work. During the level *Amy takes care of Scrappy's check up! After the level *They clean up while Becca enters the clinic. *Becca: Ooo, who's been a good boy? *Scrappy turns around and barks! *Arthur: Well, everything looks just fine, Becca. He's doing remarkably well for his age. *Becca: It's all thanks to you and Amy. I really can't thank you enough. He's my best friend. *Amy: It was nothing. *Becca:Nonsense. It was the opposite of nothing. Alright, little fella. Let's let these two get some rest. *Some time later... *Arthur: She's right, you know. You should be proud, Amy. *Amy: Hey, enough of all this! *Arthur: Alright, I've got a bit more packing to do. *Arthur goes aside. *Lisa : It's nice to see Mrs. Buttersworth so happy. *Amy: Yeah, I miss that. The clinic in New York City is a bit less- *Lisa: Personal? *Amy: Exactly. It feels a little distant sometimes... *Lisa: Did someone really dye that puppy pink? *Amy: I missed Snuggford. Working here feels... honest. *Amy: It still doesn't feel that the clinic's closing. *Lisa: Yeah - it's about as ridiculous as picturing a pink puppy! *They laugh. Level 56 - Wants and Needs *Amy enters the clinic tired while Lisa's cleaning. *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *Amy gives the Newton biscuits. Amy's organizing- *Jasper: MISSED CALL from JASPER *Jasper: Why don't you ever ANSWER YOUR PHONE? Seriously. *Amy's afraid! *Jasper: Can we talk? *Lisa: Amy? What's going on? *Amy: Oh! I... it's nothing. No big deal. *Newton: Liar! Liar! *bwaah* *Amy: Fine... Jasper's been calling me ever since... *Amy: Since... Well, you know... *Lisa: You know you can always talk to me... *Amy: Uh oh, it's nine! We need to open up! *They go back to work! After the level *Amy's interacting with table. *Lisa: So... About Jasper? *Amy: Jasper was a disaster. He seemed perfect, but... *Amy: But maybe what people seem and what people are aren't the same thing. *Amy: The same goes for the Pawsitive Pet Clinic, too. They don't care about the animals at all... *Amy: So you're quitting then? *Amy: I think I am. *Amy: I don't know what I'll do next, but I don't want to work there. I know that much. *Lisa: Well, you could always take over Arthur's clinic. He would be- *Amy: Is that what this is all about? You just want me to take over the clinic? *Lisa: No. Well, yes, I do want that. But I'm just saying it's an option. *Amy: Everybody wants something from me. I'm sick of it! *Amy: Crystal wants me in the city. You want me there. *Lisa: No, Amy, that's- *Amy: Jasper wants me to make this parents happy. The city clinic wants me to make them money. *Amy: But what about what I want? What do I want for me? *Amy: I need to live my own life, Lisa! Can't you understand that? *They react like depression. *Amy: I'm sorry Lisa. I guess I'm a little out of sorts. I'll see you tomorrow. *Amy leaves the clinic. Level 57 - Trial and Error *Amy enters the clinic, waling to Lisa. *Amy and Lisa hug. *Amy: I'm sorry, Lisa. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. *Lisa: I'm sorry too. *Amy: No, it was my fault. I'm feeling a little... lost, I guess. *Amy: But I shouldn't take that out on you. *Lisa: I understand. It's a really big decision. *Amy: Yeah, it is. Honestly, I would like to take over the clinic. *Lisa: But... *Amy: But... I'm afraid of staying here in Snuggford. There are SO many places I want to see. *Amy: And it's such a huge responsibility! I mean, I don't know if I could run this place even if I wanted to! *Amy receives a message from Crystal. *Crystal: Ready to PARTY?! *Crystal: Here's the invite. Can you two send it to all the folks in Snuggford? *Lisa: Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us! *Amy laughs. *Amy: Yeah. Crystal's been busy. I guess I'll start sending out the invites! *They go back to work. During the level *Amy sends invitations to Arthur's retirement party! After the level *Amy cleans the floor while Arthur brings retirement paper! *Amy: Hey Grandpa! What've you got there? *Arthur: Oh, just some paperwork. Selling a place like this means LOTS of paperwork... *Newton: Get to work! Get wo work! *bwaah* *They laugh. Amy thinks. *Amy: So... it's really happening huh. Still doesn't feel real... *Arthur: Change is often like that. *Amy: Grandpa... when did you decide to open a pet clinic? *Arthur: Oh, well. That was quite some time ago, let me think. *They think. *Arthur: I worked quite a few jobs first. Most of them valued the business more than the animals. I couldn't work that way. *Arthur: The truth is - every animal requires individual attention. I wanted the freedom to do the very best I could for each animal. *Arthur: Bigger clinics help more animals, but focus less on each one. I guess that's the trade off. *Arthur: I liked making my own decisions based on what I thought was best for each animal. *Arthur: Snuggford was the perfect fit. I can remember each animal's name, quirks and personality. *Amy thinks. *Amy: That... makes a lot of sense. I kinda wish I'd asked you sooner.... *Arthur: It's hard to know what you want. Usually, it takes a lot of trial and error. *Amy: You can say that again. *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *They laugh. Level 58 - The Giveaway *Arthur: Well, I guess these turtles will need to find a new home... *Amy: I feel like you've had them forever. *Arthur: 20 years, maybe. Longer even. *Amy: Wow. They look so healthy! *Arthur: Turtles are tough little guys. *Amy: So what should we do? Find them a new home? *Arthur: I think that's a great idea. Shall we give them away today? *Amy: Aww, but it's so soon! What'll they do without their Grandpa!? *Arthur smiles. *Arthur: Luckily, we have a town full of animal lovers. *Amy: It'll be a little turtle celebration today! *Newton: Shellebration! Shellebration! *bwaah* *flies* *They laugh, Arthur goes aside, and Amy and Lisa go to work. During the level *Amy finds a new home for Arthur's turtles. After the level *Arthur and Amy interacting with the tank. *Arthur: Well, that's the last of them. *Amy: Aww... They were good pets though. I'm sure they'll make their new owners happy. *Arthur: I think so too! *Amy thinks. *Amy: I have so many great memories here. *Amy: Like when the turtles escaped. Newton making fun of everyone. All the puppies and kittens... *Arthur: We had fun, didn't we? *Amy: Absolutely! It was the best. *Arthur: I'll miss this place. *Amy goes to Newton. *Amy: Can birds get fat? 'Cause I think Newton might need to start a diet... *Newton turns around and back. *Newton: *bwaah* *They laugh, and Newton goes aside. Level 59 - Closure *Amy uses the computer while Crystal enters the clinic. *Crystal: I come bearing gifts! Ready to start setting up? *Amy: Absolutely! *Crystal: Ooh, but guess who I saw last night? Jasper, at the Verity Club! *Amy: Oh? *Crystal: I think he might have been on a date. *Amy: Well that's... nice for him. *Crystal: I just HAD to tell you. What a- *Amy: No. No, it's okay. I haven't really been returning his calls... *Crystal: Amy! *Amy: I know, I know. I just... I don't know what to day! *Crystal: Well, it was pretty CRAZY. What happened to you, I mean. *Amy: Ugh, relationships are the WORST sometimes. *Crystal laughs. *Crystal: Well, you just have to follow your heart. You doing okay? *Amy: Yeah. With Jasper, anyway. I think... I think it was the right decision. I think we're done. *Amy: I'm glad he's moving on I guess, but- *Crystal: Yeah. *Amy: Yeah. *Newton: Yeah! Yeah! *bwaah* *Crystal goes aside, and Amy and Lisa go to work. During the level *Amy helps Crystal set up Arthur's retirement party! *Amy and Lisa cleans up. Crystal appears and is happy! *Crystal: Ah, what a busy day! But everything looks AMAZING! *Lisa: Crystal, you sure know how to plan a party! *Amy laugh. *Amy: Thanks again Crystal. Grandpa may be grumpy about the attention, but he really appreciates it. *Crystal: Sorry for bringing up Jasper this morning, Amy. I just HAD to tell you. *Amy laughs. *Amy: I know. Don't worry about it. *Lisa: What about Jasper? *Amy: Oh, nothing really. Just that he may be moving on. *Lisa: Already!? *Crystal: I know, RIGHT? What a- *Jasper visited! *Jasper: Hello? I hope this is the right- *Amy's surprised! *Amy: Jasper?! What are you doing here? Level 60 - The Big Day *Crystal and Lisa go to Amy. *Amy: Jasper?! What are you doing here? *Jasper: Oh! Amy! Hi. I... well- *Jasper goes to Amy. *Jasper: Well, I wanted to talk to you... *Lisa and Crystal are mad! *Crystal: Amy? *Amy: It's ok, just give us a minute. *Lisa and Crystal go aside. *Jasper: I... I think I owe you an apology. *Jasper: I shouldn't have put all that pressure on you. Anyone would've run off. It's not your fault. *Amy's depressed. *Jasper: I should've seen it sooner. I'm sorry. *Amy: I'm sorry too, Jasper... *Jasper: I really do think you're great though. I just didn't know how to appreciate that. *Jasper: I'd like to make it up to you... if you'd be willing to give me the chance. *Amy: Jasper, I... I don't think I can do that anymore... I'm... *Jasper: No, that's okay. You're right. I know it's all over... I just... You know... *Jasper: Will you be coming back? TO the city I mean? *Amy: No, I don't think I will actually. The Pawsitive Pet Clinic wasn't really right for me. *Jasper: I see. Well... if there's ever anything I can do... *Amy: I know. Thanks. *Jasper: Well. I guess that's it then... *Jasper gives Amy one final hug before leaving. *Jasper: Thanks. For being you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime... *Amy: Yeah. Maybe. Take care Jasper. *Jasper now leaves Arthur's clinic, leaving Amy. *Amy: Well, Newton... what do you think? *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *Amy: Some things never change. *Amy: But I guess some things do. *'One day later...' *Amy: Everything set for the party? *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Crystal: Oh yeah! Looking AWESOME. *Amy: It's going to be a lot of fun. *Lisa: By the way, Amy. I found your old notepad. Thought you may want it back... *Amy: Oh yeah... My old pros and cons list... Thanks, Lisa! *Arthur appears. *Arthur: Well I'm done with the paperwork. As of tomorrow, the building will have new owners. *Amy: I can't believe it's your last day... *Arthur: We'll have to make it a great one! *Amy: Yeah! Let's make the best of it! *Newton: Biscuit! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Amy: I think it's only fitting that you do the honors today, Grandpa? *Arthur runs the clinic, Crystal leaves the clinic and Lisa goes aside. During the level *Amy reads her old pros and cons list... Things change, don't they? *Amy: My old pros and cons list... I wonder what I wrote in it! *Amy: 'I can learn so much in New York' - Well, I guess I learned what I don't want... *Amy: 'I can't leave Grandpa alone' - I wonder if he left the clinic open because I left? *Amy: Sigh... I was such a different person back then. Time for new choices I guess... After the level; Ending *Lisa leaves the clinic, and Arthur goes to get paperwork. Amy is using a notepad. *Newton: Hello! Hello! *Newton: Hello! *Any: Hey Newton, what's up? *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Jack enters the clinic. *Amy: Jack! You made it! *Jack: Hey, Amy. How have you been? *Amy: Oh, it's so great to see you! *Amy gives Jack a hug. *Crystal and Fufu enter the place. *Crystal: PARTY TIME! *Lisa, Becca, Emily and her husband Patrick, Paige and others enter the clinic! *Newton chirps! *Crystal: Oops. Did I- *Crystal: I mean... Did I forget the champagne? Let's have a toast! *Some time later... *Becca: Emily! It's great to see you, how's the- *A while later... *Paige: Puppies! Puppies! YAAAY! *Patrick: Oh, that bike is always giving me trouble. Fixing up the- *Amy: Everyone! One moment please! *Amy: I just wanted to propose a toast. To the best vet Snuggford has ever been! *Lisa: Amy... are you bragging? *Crystal, Jack and Lisa laugh! *Amy: Hey! I mean Grandpa, of course! He taught me everything I know- *Arthur: Yeah, I've been meaning to apologize for that- *Scrappy spins! *Becca: He saved Scrappy! *Regular: "And Butterball!" *Senior: And Cujo! *Newton: Newton! Newton! *bwaah* *Paige: And Daisy! Daisy is a good wabbit! *Amy: To Arthur, for taking great care of every animal that ever walked through that door! *Amy: To Grandpa! **All but Arthur and Paige: To Arthur! *Arthur: Th-ahem. Tha- *sniffle*. *Arthur: Thanks everyone. It means a lot. *Amy gives Arthur a hug! *Amy: It's so sad to see this place go. Your clinic was better than any big city clinic, anywhere in the world! *Amy: I'm such a lucky girl to grow up in a place like this. *Arthur: There, there... Enough with the tears. You'll make me cry again! *Arthur gets the paperwork. *Arthur: I guess it's time to finally sign the sale papers. *Amy has an idea! *Amy: No... this isn't right... you can't sell it! *Arthur: Amy? *Amy: This clinic means so much to so many people! It means so much to me! *Arthur: Sweetheart, you know I can't run it any more. And I can't keep the building just for... *Amy: Then I'll have to step up. I'll take the practice over, and I'll carry on the great work you do here. *Arthur: Amy, that's a very big decision to make. *Amy: But it's the right decision to make. I realize that now. This is what I'm meant to do! *Amy: I want to continue your work, Grandpa. *Amy: I want to keep helping animals here in Snuggford! *Arthur steps up. *Arthur: Everyone, may I have your attention please! Amy and I have an announcement to make! *Arthur tears off the sale paperwork and throw away! *Arthur: This is no longer just my retirement party! It's the clinic's grand re-opening! *Amy gave Lisa a hug! The pets surprised! They're so proud of AMY! Epilogue *Amy and Lisa clean up. *Amy: This party planning is tough going Crystal! *Crystal: You know it! It's a hard life... *Amy and Crystal laugh. *Lisa: But, in all seriousness, there's a lot more to it than I thought! *Jack and Arthur appear! *Arthur: Well Amy, you're all set. You're now officially the clinic's new owner! *Amy: Thank you, Grandpa. I can't wait to get started! *Jack: Well, while Arthur's off on his retirement, you can always call me if you need a helping hand. *Amy: Thanks Jack. Maybe I will. *Jack gives Amy a hug. *Jack: I'll miss you. *Jack: I'll visit soon. *Jack leaves the clinic. Crystal and Lisa laugh. *Crystal: Well, I'd best get going too. *Crystal gives Amy a hug! *Crystal: You BETTER come visit New York, girl. Or else! *Crystal laughs and Amy laughs. Crystal goes to Lisa. *Crystal: That goes for both of you! *Crystal gives Lisa a hug. Lisa laughs! *Lisa: You have my work. *Amy: Hood! Okay, let's go pup! *Fufu laughs! *Crystal and Fufu leave the clinic. *Amy: What about you Lisa? Any plans? *Lisa: Well... You know I love working here... So... *Lisa: Need some help? *Amy gives Lisa a hug! *Amy: Of course I do! How could I run this place without having my best friend here to help me? *They laugh! *Arthur: My, my, looks like our new boss is- *Newton: Newton! Boss! Newton! Boss! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Arthur: Well... I was going to say ready for her first day. But apparently you've already been replaced, Amy! *They laugh. *Arthur: Alright - I'll leave it to you then! Good luck! *Arthur gives Amy a hug, then new leaves the clinic! *Amy is a little tired. *Lisa: Sooo… What now? *Amy: It's nine already... *Amy: Time to open the clinic! *Amy is ecstatic! *Newton: *bwaah* *'THE END' *''Amy and Newton will return...''